Aliens vs Predator: A new Beginning
by Alec Weston
Summary: After being kidnapped and expieremented on by Weyland-Yutani in the main DOME, Ja' ck and his newfound friend, Renton Scythetail, make their escape and meet up with his family along the way, will they escape unscathed? Rated M for some Blood and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP or the characters and creatures that reside in that universe.

I do own my characters who were created for this story and hopefully many more to come.

Those who Know this franchise know who and what Scar is and who and what Lex is.

Those who do NOT know the franchise Scar is a male Blooded Yaut'ja and Lex is a Blooded Human female.

Yaut'ja are aliens they are also known as Predators.

Hope this appeases fans of the Lex/Scar thing but I also have added my own characters.

Avp

A New Beginning

October 13th 2005:

Lex was in her bedroom, and she was in pain.

Labor was not fun whatsoever and Scar had no Idea what he was going to do. He couldn't take her to the doctor having an idea of what they'd do to his and Lex's Offspring. He couldn't take her to a friends house so Scar quite literally was stuck.

"SCARRRR", Lex screamed from the room.

Scar was trying to get something to hold the offspring in but he dropped that and quickly ran to Lex's side.

That night Lex and Scar had their first child and they decided that it would be their only child.

* * *

5 days later:

Scar was doing the finishing touches on a cradle for his and Lex's Son who they named Ja' ck. He was writing the baby's name on the cradle in his native language, when Lex walked in with little Ja' ck in her arms. He stood up and tried to speak to her in his best English.

"Does---*click*adle----*click*ook--*click*well?", He asked.

Lex smiled and nodded.

Scar walked to her and looked at their son who at the moment was asleep making a kind of human purr noise as he breathed. Scar picked him up from Lex's arms and walked over to the cradle.

Scar put the little one gently in the cradle then walked to Lex who was still smiling. He put his arm around her waist and she closed the door to the room as they walked out.

At 12:00 in the Morning Scar and Lex awoke to hear Ja' ck wailing and a strange hissing noise. They recognized the hissing and ran to the room straight away while grabbing a couple weapons.

Lex had the spear that the Yaut'ja Elder had given her and Scar had his mask and Shoulder cannon on.

They entered the room to see two Kainde Amedha's on the ceiling and one attacking Ja' ck. Ja' ck was holding off the Kainde Amedha, who was trying to use it's inner jaw to hit the baby, was being held away from him with the little ones legs. Meanwhile Scar and Lex were taking care of the other two Kainde Amedha.

Lex noticed that these aliens looked different from the ones she had encountered in Antarctica. Their heads had a scalier look to them than the smooth banana like heads of the ones she and Scar had fought off. Scar noticed the same thing as he was about to kill the Alien he was fighting.

With one down Scar turned around to Lex and told her to move out of the way. He locked on to his target and fired his shoulder cannon.

Right at that moment, Scar and Lex heard a blood-piercing shriek!

The turned to see Ja' ck's face bloody and the Kainde Amedha that bore his blood in it's claws. Lex moved first attacking the monster with her spear, Scar ripped an Kainde Amedha's tail off and was using it as a whip hitting the Kainde Amedha against the head. The acidic blood hit the cradle and it started to melt.

"LEX----*click*----GET JA' ---- CK!"

Lex didn't need to be told twice she stuck her spear into the monster and ran towards the cradle. She grabbed Ja' ck and ran out of the room leaving Scar with the Alien.

Scar seeing Lex leave with Ja' ck fired his shoulder cannon and hit the Kainde Amedha in the head making a great big hole. The Kainde Amedha died and Scar let it drop to the ground. He saw the broken window, which the Kainde Amedha had gotten through. He examined it then decided to look some more the next day. He left the room and went to he and Lex's bedroom to see her cleaning Ja' ck's bloddy face.

Once the wound was cleaned Scar used a mini med kit that felt like a little pinch to the baby. The wound sealed itself but a scar remained going from a little above Ja' ck's right eyebrow to under his eye going about two inches. Ja'ck was sleeping in-between them in bed, Lex holding him to her and Scar holding both of them to him.

Scar was thinking about that night and knew that once the little one was 4 years in age he would start to train him so that he could protect himself.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT ON WHAT i COULD MAKE BETTER THROUGHOUT THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP or the characters and creatures that reside in that universe.

I do own my characters who were created for this story and hopefully many more to come.

Chapter 2

October 13th 2009,

It was Ja' ck's fourth birthday, there were four presents waiting for him as well as his parents as he walked into the kitchen half awake half sleepy. He woke up completely when he saw his mom cooking his favorite breakfast, (Pancakes and bacon), and his father without his mask on sitting at the table.

Little Ja' ck ran to his father and gave him a hug trying to reach his little arms around his father. Scar picked Ja' ck up and gave him a big bear hug then he held him in the air just a little bit above his head and started tickling Ja' ck with his mandibles. Ja' ck started to giggle and then it went into a laughter fit, Lex turned around and chuckled. She was holding breakfast on a platter; she set it down on the part of the table NOT covered with presents.

Scar put Ja' ck down and watched the little one run over to a seat where the food was right in front of him. The little boy's eyes were glowing as Lex started serving the food. They had a nice quiet birthday breakfast, once Ja' ck was done eating he left his seat with his plate and walked onto a plastic stool in front of the sink and he put his dish into the soapy water.

"DONE!" The little boy exclaimed.

Scar and Lex both laughed and Lex called Ja' ck over to her side.

She picked him up and sat him down on her lap, right in front of the presents. Once Scar was finished with his food he walked back over to the table and started giving presents to Ja' ck. The first was from his mom, it was some nice soft, warm clothing for the chilly weather outside. The second was from his dad, Ja' ck was confused at first seeing as the wrapped present was an odd shape to him. He opened it and he cocked his head to the right in confusion.

Scar seeing the little boy needed some help pressed a button on the toy and it suddenly lit up and Ja' ck realized what it was, A toy light saber. He laughed in glee as he swung the vibrating green toy around. The next present was again from Lex and he opened it to see some odd looking gauntlet-gloves and some mesh coverings that looked to him like see through pajamas. He put the gloves on not caring that they were a little too big for him and the gauntlets at the end of each gloves were half his arm size.

Scar and Lex had decided that if they wanted him to be able to protect himself he'd probably need his own pair of gauntlets. Scar had made sure to install a child lock until the boy reached age 16. The last present was on the table and it was from both of them. He opened the present curiously and slowly. At that moment he decided to look up, and just behind his father about to strike was a sleek black bony like structure with a spear tail. Ja' ck looked down at his last present picked it up and threw it as hard as he could at the Aliens head.

Lex looked up quickly and Scar spun around to see a perfet slice in the aliens' head. Scar got up and pulled the disc that had cleaved the Kainde Amedha's head in half out of the wall. He then pulled the alien's dead body from the ceiling. Ja' ck was in a way petrified that he had done something to harm another thing, but it looked like it was going to harm his father, so it was okay right?

Scar called Ja'ck over and pulled a finger off the aliens hand.

"Ja' ck in my family when we have a ritual we make a kill like this," Scar knew perfect English, "We take a finger and mark ourselves with the lood of our kill then we are a full blooded hunter."

Ja' ck tried to understand his fathers words but had a query.

" Dad in your family's language what do you say these things are?"

Ja' ck had caught onto English and phrases as quickly as he had learned to walk and talk. Considering his dad was a super hunter from outer space it didn't surprise Lex in the slightest.

"We call them 'Kainde Amedha' or in English 'Hard meat'."

Ja' ck stared at the bony black thing lying dead on the floor and noticed a great big hole starting to appear.

"Dad! There's a hole in the floor!" Ja' ck yelled.

Scar looked down ad quickly grabbed the dead body off the floor and put it into a Yaut'ja made container. He then sighed and walked over to Ja' ck with the finger in hand.

" Ja' ck you understand that I'll mark you with the symbol of the blooded right?" Scar got down on his knees to face Ja' ck.

Ja' ck nodded and then stood there very still waiting for his father to touch his face with the acidic blood on the end of the finger. Scar made slow moves so as not to give the child too much pain. He put the mark on Ja' cks

left temple then he stood tall as he pulled a surprise present from behind his back. He bent his upper half down to jack and placed a Ki its-pa in Ja' cks hands.

Jack was very confused at this one, the Ki its-pa weighed a little bit but not too much for him to carry with one hand. As he sat there he pressed a button

Which made both sides of the Ki Its-pa extend some feet away from the center. He pressed the button again and felt the center of the Ki Its-pa jolt as the sides retracted back into the middle.

Scar chuckled as he saw the child playing around with his new presents all except the Ki Its-pa. Ja' ck had that Yautja instinct and it told him to not fiddle with the Ki Its-pa unless needed. Ja' ck was playing around when something whizzed past him he turned to see his dad falling to the ground as well as his mom. His eyes went big as he saw some sort of needle with a tube end in his parent's necks.

Another dart whizzed by him and he rolled over to his Ki Its-pa. He picked it up and pressed a half button as he reached the air vent the darts were coming from. Ja' cks anger at whoever was up in the vent burned throughout him and his eyes suddenly changed from human color to a heat vision of sorts. He was able to see the man in the vent so he jumped up onto a mini trampoline his parents had gotten him the last birthday and thrust the spear over his head penetrating the vent and the mans' right leg.

The man howled in pain and a whole group of men entered through the front and back door. They all jumped on Ja' ck only being careful enough to pin him down. After a lot of sleeping liquid they quickly took the unconscious little boy out to a black armored van where they strapped him to a white bed, closed the back doors and drove off.

Scar awoke to see a wounded man in the vent knocked out from blood loss and a spear that created the man's wound. He went over and pulled the Ki Its-pa out of the vent as well as the man. He took him and Lex to the master bedroom and started a procedure to get him to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP or the characters and creatures that reside in that universe.

I do own my characters who were created for this story and hopefully many more to come.

Okay I forgot to do this for the last two chapters here's the definition of the Yautja words I use:

Kainde Amedha: Hard Meat (Xenomorphs)

Pyode Amedha: Soft meat (Humans)

* * *

Chapter 3

The Prisoners

Ja' ck was cold and scared; He was in a dark containment unit being shaken around. There was a large 'BUMP' and Ja' ck fell into something hard and bony. There was a Hiss and Ja' ck tried to get as far from it as possible. He saw something move next to him and then he noticed the thing had eyes, pure white eyes.

"Hey kid," The thing said, "You alright?"

Ja' ck's eyes opened wide when he heard whatever it was speak.

"Y-yes"

"Good, what's your name?"

"Ja' ck what's yours?"

"Renton Scythetail, you can call me Rent for short."

"Nice to meet you Rent"

Rent gave a hearty laugh, "Nice to meet you Ja' ck, though do you mind if I call you Jack instead?"

"Sure!" Jack was happy to have someone to talk to.

All of a sudden the vehicle stopped, the doors opened and Ja'ck saw what Rent had meant by Scythetail. Rent was no ordinary person he looked like a genetic mix of a Kainde Amedha and a Pyode Amedha.

He had a human face but a scaly banana like head, his body has some resemblance to humans but it had the bony structure of the Kainde Amedha Ja' ck had killed earlier in the morning. Rent had a tail and unlike the spear like tails of the Drones he had quite literally a Scythtail.

Once again Ja' ck and Rent were plunged into darkness. Ja'ck sat down next to Rent.

"You saw me eh?" said Rent with a pint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, what happened to you?"

Rent sighed.

" I used to be human… Kinda like you but I had one little slip up with a knife and I got rushed to this hospital which looked more like a prison. I was given this shot and I pretty much blacked out, so when I woke up I found I had claws and a Scythetail. I got so angry that I killed the doctors that came near me but then I got another syringe put into me…." Rent was starting to get agitated.

"I woke up and found myself in this cage… Then all of a sudden this little kid is thrown in here"

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not completely human, I'm half human half an alien species called Yautja," Ja' ck told Rent.

"No wonder they threw you in here HaHa! I'm part human and mostly this creature from Hell"

Ja' ck cringed at this, He hadn't meant to make Rent feel that way.

"Sorry"

"For what? You didn't offend me or anything I was just saying what I was LOL"

"Oh, sorry hahaha"

The containment units door was opened and Rent and Ja'ck squinted at the light. A bulky man about 6 feet all reached in for Ja' ck, Rent seeing this Started hissing and stood in front of his new friend. The man put an arm behind his back and pulled out a taser device. He jabbed at Rent as another door behind Rent opened up and a woman snatched Ja' ck.

"JACK!!!" Rent screamed.

"Rent Help me!!"

The last thing Rent saw before blacking out was a needle being stuck into Ja' ck's neck.

* * *

Scar had awoken Lex and told her what had happened. She was crying in her room at the moment and he well… her was in the basement. He had strapped the man to a chair, which was bolted to the floor. Scar had given the man some medical help and now the man was waking up.

Lex came down to the basement and stood next to Scar her arms folded.

"Okay Scar let's find out what this jerk knows"

The man woke up and saw Lex standing there in front of him but he also felt something brush past him.

"Why were you in our air vent?" Lex demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you, you ---- AAAARGH!!!!!"

Scar had poked the mans' wound with his finger.

"Well let me introduce you to the father of that little boy you abducted today. His name is Scar"

Scar materialized in front of the man, he unplugged the tubes from his mask and slowly, gently took it off. His Mandibles twitched and then he got up real close to the man's face and roared.

The Man jumped in his seat his leg twitching in pain. Scar made a signal with his right hand and three other figures materialized behind him. They stepped into the light, One looked like it had fought many battles, one looked younger and had more of a cocky aura to him and one was female. They were all wearing armor and masks the elder one had a red cape.

Scar walked over to the Elder and bowed, The Elder signaled Scar to stand.

**S' Kaar Why have you called us?**, The Elder spoke to Scar in his native tongue.

**Elder S' Hriak, G' Orioc, T' Shobia, I have called you because my blood has been abducted by this Ooman's Accomplices, Scar Explained What happened to the three Yautjas.**

**Let us kill him for he has broken the rules, he is badblood**, the young Yautja, G' Orioc, spoke.

**First let us strip his Ooman mind of the information that S' Kaar is looking for then we shall take his skull and spine and cast it to the sharks of this world**, the female, T'Shobia, said.

Lex was tired of listening to all this talk and she took action.

Lex walked over to the prisoner and pulled a syringe out of her pocket. She sat on his bad leg and showed him the syringe.

"Do you know what is in this needle? It's a poision I learned how to make thanks to my husband Scar over there."

The four Yautja's stared at her startled by her movements.

Lex poked the needle into the man's neck and left it there. She grabbed his head and stared into his eyes.

"Now they are talking about skinning your head down to the skull and throwing it in with the sharks along with your meaty body. Now I could care less but unless you want them to kill you before I do you'd better tell me where you've taken my son and I'll let you go and you can't tell anyone or those sharks will be closer to you than you think."

The Man started sweating looking at her then looking at the quite surprised Yautja's standing in the corner. Lex pushed the needle in further and he yelped.

"OKAY OKAY!! You've heard of area 51 right? W-Well that was just a military weapons base… The real alien activity base was Area 91…

They've taken all forms of Aliens to that base and have done experimentation on humans and other aliens…. We h- h-heard about your son and we sent the Xenomorph drones with cameras to be sure and we saw your husband was alien so we—AHHH!"

Lex pushed the needle in all the way.

"What the location!!!"

"C-close!! In-between Bend and Boise!!!! The big blank on the map!!"

Lex pulled the needle out of the man's neck and put a cloth on his neck un-strapped on of his hands then strapped it to his neck to stop the bleeding.

"Once your leg is fixed up we'll let you go," Lex walked over to the Yautja's who were staring at her very dumbfounded.

"What?! Never mess with an angry mother! What are you alien's standing around for?! Let's go!"

Lex stormed out of the basement and the Yautja followed.

**Your mate is a fine huntress S' Kaar but she frightens me**, T' Shobia told Scar.

Scar nodded he knew what she meant.

Ja' ck was strapped to a Metal gurney; he wasn't wearing anything except a cloth covering his privy part. There were men in whit coats behind a wall with a sheet of glass. Above him was an assortment of needles and medical tools attached to a robotic hand. Ja' ck noticed that the arm was moving down to him. Ja' ck had been taught by his father not to give his enemies the pleasure of him screaming.

Ja' ck shut his mouth not going to scream but terror was behind his eyes.

"Shall we start sir?" One scientist asked a man in a sharp black suit.

" Go ahead Johnson go ahead."

The process that the scientist created proceeded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP or the characters and creatures that reside in that universe.

I do own my characters who were created for this story and hopefully many more to come.

Chapter 4

The Rescue

Lex was in her Battle armor, ready to go. Scar was fully clad in armor as well as T' Shobia, G' Orioc, and The Elder. They were driving to the blank spot on the map of Oregon in between Bend and Boise, in a fully cloaked Yautja ship.

S' Kaar! We are approaching the location use the scanners to check for any type of base!

Yes T' Shobia.

"What was that all a bout?" asked Lex.

"We are nearing the coordinates, I'm going to look through the scanners to look for Area 91" Scar replied.

"Well go then! I'm coming with you!"

Scar ran in the direction of the ships' scanners, Lex followed.

The scanners looked like binoculars on one end and a telescope on the other. They were hooked up to thousand if not millions of tiny cords.

Scar looked into the scanner and started moving from left to right, up and down. He pressed a tab on one side of the scanners and a knob popped out. Scar turned the knob forwards and the scanners made a swooshing sound like when you change the vision setting on a bio mask. Lex walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he looked from the scanners to her.

If there was ever a time a Yautja looked sad this was one of them. Scar was keeping the tears from escaping his eyes, Lex hugged him then looked into the scanners changing the setting again.

"Scar come and take a look at this!"

Lex moved out of his way and looked through the scanners.

T' Shobia stop the ship! We've reached out destination point!

The ship slowed to a halt over a large dull gray dome with yellow the letters WY on it.

"Weyland-Yutani," Lex said with rage-full vehemence in her voice.

To the Drop pods everyone!, Yelled S' Hriak

Scar started running along with G' Orioc and T'shobia towards the drop pods, Lex followed. Scar noticed that the Elder was entering a drop pod as well.

He is going to fight along side us? What an honor!

"Lex let's go get our kid!"

Lex smiled under her bio mask, She then slipped into a drop pod.

INSIDE THE BASE:

Renton was in an acidic proof cell, waiting for the right time and the right moment to escape. He had to save his newfound friend; he knew what these people could do. The burn marks from the taser device were healing and as his spliced genetics worked on himself, adapting, evolving.

The cell door was opened and a small limp figure was thrown into the room.

"Jack? That you kid?" Rent walked cautiously over to the limp body.

"reeent…"

It's him! Rent quickly picked him up and took him to the corner where the security camera had a blind slot. Rent turned Jack's body around and saw that his face was different. Instead of the smooth boyish face Rent had seen before, Jack's face had four lumps two on each side of his face. The lumps were on the upper and lower jaws.

"What did they do to you?"

Renton' anger and rage grew more and more and then the cell door opened. The big guard that had put Rent in the cell walked in.

"Well that's the fastest break I've ever seen, guess they don't have any regret on taking a short break and then going back to experiment on a child!"

"Heh it's not a child it's a monster now move out of the way!" the guard said, "Just like you!"

Rent snapped he opened his mouth and shot a fiberous sticky liquid at the guard. It caught the Guard in the stomach and made him fly into the wall hardening into a resin. Rent set Jack down and walked up to the man, his Sycthetail in the air behind him. The Guard was struggleing in the resin but stopped when Rent's face got up close to him and the Scythe tail was put to his neck.

"How long did you think that you'd keep coming here working and then leave alive? They're much more of a monster than me or that child. Once your purpose was fulfilled they'd just use you as another experiment!"

Rent took the taser device from the guard and used it on his leg. The guard screamed in pain, then Rent walked away. He didn't kill the man, he didn't slice him, he simply just stood and walked away. Rent picked Jack up and ran out the cell door.

Renton ran through the hall on the ceiling one arm holding Jack. Avoiding the security cameras until he came to the central file room.

Rent hid in there hoping that some miracle would happen and he could get Jack out safely.

That's when he heard four loud explosions and the alarm rang.

Jack ,who was laying in Rent's lap bolted upright to the alarm.

"Rent! What the heck is happening- OWWWW!"

Jack wasn't used to the new facial features he had and they still hurt.

Jack touched the four lumps and started shaking violently, he screamed blending in with the alarm.

"Jack what's wrong?" Renton asked the he saw it.

Jack was violently shaking and screaming as his face was stretching.

The four lumps on his face weren't on it they were inside it! The lumps had become sharp and pointed, they stretched until black claws broke through the skin. They kept stretching till joints appeared and the claws became mandibles. The skin was stretched in between each mandible like webbing, his nose had pushed in on itself making it look skull like.

Finally the transformation of the face was over, and then his little body began to gain muscle. The muscles started growing and Jack looked like a 4 year old body builder. The tranformation had completed and Jack turned around to see Rent in an aura of infrared.

Jack looked at himself then touched his mandibles.

Just like Dad…. Do they hurt on his face too?

"Jack what did they do to you!!!"

" I-I don't know…"Said Jack in a rougher voice.

A security guard ran past the two then stopped walked back and saw the back of a buff little four year old. He cautiously walked towards Jack, weapon ready. Jack spun around his hair now in dreadlocks, and roared at the guard. The Guard hadn't had that much experience and fired off a shot. The bullet ricocheted off of Rent's tail.

"We don't want to hurt you so please leave," said Rent in a menacing tone.

The guard ran off without needing a second telling.

Jack Screamed again, fell on his back and looked at Rent. His vision went back to normal, and Rent was staring at him in disbelief. The muscles and the mandibles were gone, Jack's hair was back to normal and his face was no longer stretched the four lumps were still there but they blended with the skin. If you looked for them at the right angle you'd see them but it would seem like an optical illusion.

"Rent I'm normal again!"

WHAT DID THEY DO TO HIM?!

All of a sudden a guard flew back in the air and posted himself in the wall. Some blood dribbling from his mouth and then a spear appeared. Jack recognized as a Ki its pa, and then a Female figure materialized in the room Renton hissed and stepped back. The female Yautja turned swiftly around to see Jack and Renton. She took the Ki its pa out of the dead guard and ran at Rent extending the Ki its pa on both ends.

Jack saw where she was running and that made him angry, he shoved Rent out of the way and roared as the Ki its pa came towards him. His body did a sharp convulsion and he had his madibles and everything. He quickly stopped the Ki its pa five inches from his face then he grabbed it and spun around.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIEND!" Jack roared to the very surprised female Yautja.

Jack threw her through a wall went over to a shocked Rent took his friend by the hand and ran, into the weapons room.

Back with the Yautja and Lex:

The Pods had broken through the dome they cloaked themselves and ran through the building. Svar went down to the labs S' Hriak and G' Orioc detected Kainde Amedhas and went to clean them up. Lex and T' Shobia stayed on the floor they had landed on and fought off guards and others.

T' Shobia was the first to pick the fight with the guards. She used her Smart disc to decapitate a few of them then she went into a room and killed one with her Ki its pa. Lex who was fighting off ten guards with her Ki Its Pa thought she heard Jack roar and then saw T' Shobia fly out of a wall from the room she had entered. 6 more guards ran after Lex.

T' Shobia was angry she had never been so easily defeated by such a small opponent. She stomped back through the hole in the wall and saw no signs of the one who had flung her so quickly. Then she heard the noise of a Shoulder cannon charging to fire, she turned her head to the right then left then she looked up into the eyes of Rent who moved out of the way as Jack fired the Shoulder cannon like a pistol at her.

What the Pauk?

She dodged the first shot and Jack was pushed into the ceiling. She cloaked herself and went to Jack's location. He wasn't there instead she saw a glimpse of him run out the hole in the wall along with his Scythetailed friend.

She quickly ran after him, Lex who was still fighting the guards didn't notice a little figure run by her along with a sleek black form. T' Shobia ran after the little one, very angry.

Jack leapt onto Rent and they jumped through a glass window and fell a couple floors below to where S' Hriak and G' Orioc were fighting the horde of unleashed Kainde Amedha. Rent saw the Xenos and how overpowered the two were and quickly, with Jack on his back charging the hand weapon. Rent quickly swiped his Scythetail into the fully-grown Xenos and the facehuggers that came after that set. Jack had charaged the weapon, held on tight to Rent and fired at the Kainde Amedha.

"Jack I'll be your eyes keep your face down! The ones with spindly legs impregnate people with what become the big black ones!"

Jack planted his face in Rents Back and held his weapon hand up firing where Rent would tell him.

S' Hriak heard Jack's name and saw Rent, Surprised that there was a Kainde Amedha fighting against the others with a child on his back that was firing a shoulder cannon like a pistol.

G' Orioc Activate your third shoulder cannon I have found Ja' ck!

All right Elder! I'll report to T' Shobia Scar and Lex!

G' Orioc activated his third shoulder cannon and kept sliching and shooting the Kainde Amedha as he spoke through his Bio Mask to the other three.

S' Kaar, T' Shobia, Lex! We Found him! Come to the 5th floor of this building watch out for Kainde Amedha's! He looks to be fine, he's riding a Pyode Amedha like Kainde Amedha with a H' Sai-de!

Traslator for Lex's language: Scar, Tshobia, Lex we found him! Come to the Fifth floor of this building watch out for Hard Meat! He's riding a Soft Meat that appears like Hard Meat with a Scythe-like tail!

"Floor 5, got it!" Said a very happy Lex.

"Scar Acknowledges" Said a very enthusiastic Scar; he wasn't caring about the Human-Like Xenomorph.

"Would he be wielding a Shoulder cannon pistol?" Asked T' Shobia

"Yes Why?" asked G' Orioc.

"Oh just asking, I think I got thrown through a wall by him."

" Oh I can't wait to hear that story!"

" Ell-osde Pauk!"

The first two to arrive on the 5th floor was Lex and T' Shobia. They saw Ja' ck with his face planted in the black creature's back as he fired the Plasma pistol at the oncoming horde of Kainde Amedha. They Ran to go help out G' Orioc and S' Hirak who were standing behind Ja' ck and the creature fighting the Kainde Amedha off.

For the first time ever in his life Scar got lost. He ended up in the wrong room at the wrong time. He entered a dark and smelly room and came face to face with an Alien queen. The Queen Shrieked at him and he instinctively got himself out the door and into another one where he found humans in containers with facehuggers on them. He also found containers of sleeping humans with un opened eggs in front of their face. Scar took out his Shrukien and threw it like a boomerang at the eggs, the weapon sliced through them nicely without spurting any acid on the humans. He immedialtely took a piece of his extra energy pack and placed a piece of it on all 1000 humans that weren't facehugged or had an Kainde amedha embryo inside. He then opened his gauntlet and activated a teleportation device sending them outside the domed area and into the bearest town. The devices fell to the ground and magnetically re attached to each other.

He turned around to see a desk with many, many papers piled on it and inside it. He picked up the teleportation device and walked to the table. He picked up some of the papers and strted to read as quickly as possible. His eyes opened wide with shock under his bio mask as he read. The papers were for eccelerated genetics and genetic splicing. They also had many other things written on the paper including other Area Domes that they can precede with this work. Then he found the Xenomorph control chip designs along with the video cameras that the man Lex had interrogated spoke of.

Scar took the papers that had the list of domes and then ran off to help his wife, child, and friends.

We just stepped into something big, and I can't let it go unpunished, but first to Ja' ck then I'll ask Elder S' Hirak what he think we should do about the multiple domes.

Scar found a building map looked for floor 5 found it and ran to that location.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own AVP or the characters and creatures that reside in that universe.

I do own my characters who were created for this story and hopefully many more to come.

Note: This is a action chapter there isn't a lot of dialogue but there are a few sections where it does have some, just so you know!

ALSO Thanks to all those who reviewed! Been meaning to post a new chapter but I've been busy.

Chapter 5

10 minutes later

Scar was running through the hallway fighting off Hard Meat that had gotten down to the lower levels. He was furious; the papers he'd read were for genetic alteration, splicing, and acceleration. He needed to make sure Ja' ck was all right, though after he'd heard T' Shobia's comment, he knew something had happened.

_With the others_

Lex was being attacked from every side she turned and she was grateful when T' Shobia came in and helped. Lex was worried about Ja' ck though, he was riding on the Pyode-Kainde Amedha's back and aiming wherever the creature turned, and firing. She wanted to go over there and help the two but she was a little tied up.

T' Shobia was just on a rampage, this had been the most action she'd had in a while, though being thrown through a wall by a 4 year old was not the focal point of her day. She was throwing Shurikens all over the Kainde Amedha, slicing them in every angle possible. Her shoulder cannon was firing at the facehuggers that tried to jump her.

G' Orioc, was going ballistic! He was just killing and killing what ever came at him, using three Shoulder cannons and his spear. Spinning to stab at the Kainde Amedha, whirling to lock onto three targets at a time and doing acrobatic style moves to get him out of tight places.

Elder S' Hriak was faring almost as well as the others but his shoulder cannon was over heated, so he was doing hand to hand combat as well as using his melee weapons. **Splurch!** A tail speared through his shoulder, his green blood-spewing out. He Roars, grabbing the tail spinning around and hitting more Kainde Amedha with one of their own. He threw the Kainde Amedha and the tail comes out of his shoulder, he shoots that one and is tackled by another from behind.

Scar came up behind the tackled S' Hriak and threw a Shuriken at the Kainde Amedha's head before it can hit the elder with it's inner mouth. He helped the Elder up and they both go to help the girls. Once they've slashed their way to the girls in the center of Kainde Amedha's they stood in a circle attacking and moving towards Ja'ck.

Renton was attacking the Aliens with his Scythe tail spinning and ducking, he was trying to keep Jack from being facehugged. So he was leading the boy's arm to where to shoot, which proved to work very well. Renton's genetically altered hearing picked up the others that were fighting coming slowly towards them. He sliced through ten more and started to walk back towards them, once the group met there was even more attacking.

G' Orioc, Scar, Lex, Ja'ck, S'hirak, and T'shobia were stuck in the middle of the Xenomorphs. One jumped at Rent and tried to grab the boy sitting on his back but was blown away by Lex's Shoulder cannon. Another attacked T' Shobia, attacking with it's inner mouth. She grabbed it, broke the inner mouth and then stabbed it with her Ki 'Its-pa. G' Orioc was just shooting stabbing and slicing anything in front of him. Elder S' Hriak was not faring well, he hadn't gotten a chance to use his med kit, him shoulder was still bleeding and he was trying to keep up with the others looking for any attacking Kainde Amedha's.

S' Kaar is it just me or have they…. Stopped? Asked the Elder

Scar looked around them, No It's not just you… it's like they're.. waiting for somethi-

All of a sudden there was a loud roar and the Aliens started to run away from the group. The Queen had escaped and they were going to make it possible for her to escape the dome. Scar and the others looked around just incase, they scanned the vents for Huggers, killed the ones they found. Lex and Scar walked up to the creature holding a' ck on it's back. As they started to get closer Rent hissed, Scar and Lex tensed, the thoughts running through their head were the same, Why was this creature protecting their son?

Ja'ck looked up and at his parents and screamed happily, he jumped off Rent and ran to his parents who bent down to give his hugs. Once Ja'ck was away from Rent T' Shobia unsheathed her dagger and started to go after him. Ja' ck saw this ran from his confused parents, and tripped T' Shobia with his little, but strong, leg. She fell to the ground but stopped herself before her face hit the floor. She turned her head to see Ja' ck with his arms folded staring at her.

**What do you want Child?!**

"I want you to leave Rent alone!"

Ja' ck walked up to Rent and stands next to him. Rent stands in a completely human posture, bends down and picks up Ja' ck and set's him on his shoulder.

"He's my friend", Says Rent, "We were in the same cage together so I've been trying to protect him, but unfortunately my armor wasn't adjusted to electric shock. "

Scar looked at Rent, unhooked the tubes on the side of his mask, and takes it off and stares at him.

"What do you mean 'Unfortunately'?"

Rent, immediately noticing the resemblance of Scar and Jack, stared at him back.

"If I had been adapted to electric shock I would have been able to keep them from taking him."

Scar's eye's opened wide with shock, those papers on Yautja genetic acceleration we're all recently used, on his son. Lex, who had no idea of what was going on, was about to ask her husband what was going on when there was a loud crashing noise from one of the lower levels. The group, except for Elder S'Hriak, who was using his med kit, ran over to a ledge to see what was going on.

**The Queen had escaped from her encasement.**

S'Karr what is happening? Asked the Elder.

**The Kainde Amedha Queen has escaped! **

**C'JIT! **

The Elder stood up to look with the group just as a Kainde Amedha jumped from the ceiling and attacked him. The group turned around to see the the Elder struggling with it and ran to help but the Creature was already dead. The Elder pushed it off him and stood up.

**What the Pauk were these Pyode Amedha thinking! **

"**They were thinking of genetic weapons and making humans stronger with the Kainde Amedha's blood as well as ours….**"

Rent walked up to them and set Jack down next to his mother.

"That's what they did to me… I was Human for the most part; they used these things DNA to make me the way I am."

**WELLLLLL Hate to break up the unannounced meeting but we have a Kainde Amedha Queen and a large amount of Kainde Amedha Warriors to take care of,** says G' Orioc, he was itching to keep on fighting.

The group got back together, and started for the lower levels. Once they reached the level below the, they came to a group of facehugged Humans, Scar, Lex, and T'Shobia killed them before the huggers could come off and the offspring be born.

G'Orioc, Rent, Ja'ck and Elder S' Hriak, were running down the corridor, Jack, his face yet again buried in Rent's back holding his weapon out so that if needed he'd be able to fire. G' Orioc was on the ready with all three of his cannons and his melee weapon out. S' Hriak lead the group, his Cannon ready, and his melee weapons out. Rent, well he was a weapon so he was always at the ready.

Scar, Lex and T' Shobia caught up with the other group and cloaked, Rent got on the wall trying to keep the element of surprise but also keep Jack on his back.

The place was silent for an alien invasion, Lex was starting to wonder what had happened to the Xenomorphs she heard a shot from Ja' cks plasma cannon and turned to see there were Aliens coming from behind them and Rent and Ja'ck had already started to confront them. Lex was the first one to be fighting next to Rent and Ja' ck, then S' Hriak then T' Shobia, then G' Orioc.

_This is going to be a long fight….. _Thought Lex

Just then The Elder fell, blood everywhere, a large Spear like tail through his chest.

The Queen had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

AVP Chapter 6

* * *

Lex and G'Orioc turned as the tail of the Queen penetrated the Elder's chest. The Queen stood looming over her new kill and the others. T'Shobia roared and ran towards the enormous creature but was tackled from the side by Kainde Amedha warriors. Scar leaped up into the air, throwing his Shuriken at the Queens tail, which cut into it but didn't slice through completely.

The Queen roared in pain and anger, turning towards Scar, tail hitting him and throwing the Elder into him. G'Orioc was helping T'Shobia out of the dogpile of Kainde Amedha warriors that had attacked her. The two fought through the creatures, meanwhile, Lex was helping Scar attack the Queen, its body was too big for the corridor so there wasn't much room.

Jack and Rent were fighting off the Drones, Jack had buried his face into Rents back again, and aimed where Rent told him with the Plasma pistol. Rent used his Scythe tail to cut through a couple Drones, and Facehuggers, He then leapt up at The Queens head, which was not paying attention to him, and he latched onto the crown piece.

"Jack! Aim the weapon down!" Yelled Rent as he sliced through the top of the Queens head just enough to penetrate the armor. That got the Queens attention, she roared in pain and stood up quickly, smashing Rent and Jack through the ceiling just as Jack fired. The shot whizzed past, Lex who screamed for Jack as she saw his body go through the ceiling with Rent.

Just like the Queen, who was angry not only because she had been a captive, but also because of her children being harmed, Lex was even more so pissed at the Queen. She leapt up as the Queen started to lower her head, and sent her Ki its pa through its torso.

And broke it off, to stab through the neck with the other end. Its acidic blood spewed out around her, some of it hit her armor, which she broke off and threw to the ground

If the Queen, had facial expressions, its look would have been, "You didn't" before it fell to the floor gasping in pain. Scar walked up next to its head, slammed his foot on it and gave Lex the honors of killing it with his Ki its pa. T'Shobia, and G'Orioc finally cleared the Warriors off them just in time to see Lex deliver the final blow.

Lex let go of the spear and jumped onto its back and grabbed a broken pipe to lift her through the broken ceiling to find her son. She didn't have to look far, Jack was lying unconscious with Rent holding him protectively, and he caught sight of Lex and then slowly handed Jack over.

"Here… he should be alright, he had no broken bones, maybe a few scratches, but otherwise he's alright..." He said.

Lex took Jack into her arms; the mandibles had receded into his face again, making it as smooth as before. She looked up at Renton and smiled "Thank you for protecting my son" She put a hand on Renton's head, "Come with us, we'll get you out of here."

She stood up and then leapt through the hole in the floor back down to the level where Scar was talking to the wounded Elder. G'Orioc and T'Shobia were standing behind him; they had taken their bio masks off and were holding them against their chests. They looked sad, and worried at the same time, they were losing their Elder and he had not given a name as to who was his successor.

The Elder saw Lex come back down, holding Ja'ck in her arms, and he gestured to her weakly to come over.

"**May… I hold… my blood son's blood son… before I pass?"** He looked at Lex.

"**You won't pass blood father… "** Said S'Karr, **"You will live to lead the clan further!"**

Elder S'Hriak choked on his laugh, coughing up some blood, **"You.. And I.. both know… that's not true..."** he looked over at Lex again, **"As.. you Oomans say it… May I hold my… grandson?" **

Lex was a bit shocked that the Elder was her Father-in-Law, but nevertheless she nodded and handed Ja'ck over to him. He took Ja'ck and held him weakly; he brushed some hair out of Ja'cks face.

"**He has… his mother's hair…. And his father's… eyes."** Elder S'Hriak took his Shoulder Cannon off it's position and set it in Ja'cks arms, he also gave him his Bio mask.

"**Consider… them presents… for his future…"** He handed Ja'ck back to Lex, and then put a hand on S'karr's shoulder, **"You are… my blood… you… have proven yourself worthy so… many times… I am proud… to call you this… before I die"**

"**You are now… Elder S'Karr… I know… it's a lot of responsibility… but I know… you can… and will, be a great Elder…" **He looks over at Lex and Ja'ck, then at G'Orioc and T'Shobia, then back to S'Karr, who was shocked**, "I know… you have just started… a family… so you may choose… to become a full Elder… when you feel… you can leave this planet… to lead the clan…"**

S'Hirak, put a fist to his chest and pounded three times, in which, T'Shobia and G'Orioc also did.

"**Goodbye… my friends… my blood family… my clan" **The Elder laid his head back and his eyes closed as the color left his skin and his breath stopped. S'Karr's tears could not be held back any longer; he slowly stood up, and turned around and roared.

T'Shobia walked to him and stood straight **"We are ready for your command Elder."** G'Orioc did the same.

Lex stood up and walked over to Scar, "What should we do Scar?"

He looked at her and Ja'ck, and then at T'Shobia and G'Orioc, and then turned slightly to look at Elder S'Hriaks lifeless body.

"**We take him with us… you can go back to the clan, I will stay on earth… as he said... I have just started a family. I must stay for now... and in my absence, you and G'Orioc will lead the clan till I am able to do so myself." **He kneeled down and took out a spear like contraption which spread out into a sheet, onto which he put the Elder's body, and T'Shobia and G'Orioc, who were still surprised at what he said, took one end on either side and carried the Elder's body to the Ship.

Renton walked up next to Lex and watched the two Yautja, then he tapped Scar's shoulder with his tail.

"Umm, not meaning to be rude or anything, but what will we do about this place?" He gestured to their surroundings.

"We will, destroy it." He turned to his left wrist gauntlet and set the bomb setting, then he took the bomb part off and threw it down to the center of the building.

"Let us go Lex" He held her hand, her other was holding Ja'ck, and the two ran to the ship, Renton following. They reached the ship just in time as the bomb exploded; they lifted off, flying back towards Scar, Lex, and Ja'ck's home. The Dome was consumed in colors of orange and blue flame and energy as it was blown to pieces.

Later that night, T'Shobia and G'Orioc said their goodbyes, S'Karr put a fist to his chest, they put their right fist to their chests as well. Lex hugged T'Shobia and G'Orioc, who were quite surprised at this.

"Come back soon, maybe we can have a more social visit" she chuckled.

Ja'ck also hugged them as best as he could and put a fist to his chest, mimicking his father, the two laughed slightly and followed suit with their fists. They boarded the cloaked ship and set off to the Clan ship in space. Renton watched from on top of the house, and then he lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you to all who have waited patiently for this chapter! I've been busy with a lot of different things and my writers block for this has come off for now! So, more to come, hopefully ^^'


End file.
